chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
He's a Beast
He's a Beast is the seventh episode of Season 35. Story 'Night 16' Returning from Tribal Council, the Heroes’ Alliance agreed that Debra, Seamus, and Virginia should pretend to realign with Robert and the rest of the original Waikiki tribe to gain their trust so they could later blindside them. Meanwhile, Heather and Silver warned Francis and Scarlett that Robert would not have their best interests at heart, and it would make more sense to align with them. 'Day 17' Mike talked to Sarge about his flip to the Villains and expressed fear that Sarge was setting himself up by siding with them, but Sarge ignored this, believing that he was in a strong position within his alliance. At the reward challenge, once more a schoolyard pick, Annie, Debra, Erika, Mike, Seamus, and Virginia competed against Francis, Heather, Robert, Sarge, Scarlett, and Silver; Francis’ team won reward again. While on the reward, the six received a note revealing that another Hidden Immunity Idol was hidden at camp. Also on the reward, Robert revealed to Francis and Scarlett his plan to realign with their former Waikiki tribe and vote out the original Kauai. Francis and Scarlett, who had since gained a certain loyalty to Silver, revealed this plan to her and Heather; Silver began plotting against Robert. Back at camp, Debra, Seamus, and Virginia discussed how beneficial it would be for them to align with Robert and the original Waikiki for real, as Annie, Erika, and Mike were all strong threats to win the game. Annie, scared of the option herself, convinced Mike to show Erika that he had the Hidden Immunity Idol; Erika in turn revealed to them that Silver held a false Idol. 'Day 18' At the three-staged immunity challenge, Annie, Erika, Heather, Mike, Robert, Sarge, Seamus, and Virginia all moved on to the second stage; Seamus beat Mike, Robert, and Sarge in the last stage to win individual immunity, and was also given the chance to award one other contestant individual immunity as well. He chose Erika. Back at camp, Robert found the Hidden Immunity Idol but kept it to himself. Debra, Seamus, and Virginia talked to Robert and agreed to side with him; while they were uncertain about how loyal they would stay to this plan, they needed him to think they were on his side. Robert reported this information back to his pawns, Francis and Scarlett, who in turn told this to Silver; Silver decided that Robert would need to be voted out, as he was becoming too much of a threat. The Heroes’ alliance discussed who they should vote out, and thought it was between Robert and Silver. Robert became suspicious about all the talking around camp and how everyone got quiet whenever he was near, but hoped for the best that he could trust his faithful Waikiki alliance. Annie and Mike grew suspicious about Erika and Seamus as a pair, but kept this information to themselves. At Tribal Council, comments made by Seamus about how his perceptions of the game as Heroes against Villains had still not changed strongly affected Robert. After the votes were cast, Robert played his Hidden Immunity Idol, foiling a unanimous vote against him; his one vote cast for Heather (he wanted to target Silver but knew she had a ‘Hidden Immunity Idol’) was the only one to count, and she was blindsided. Tribal Council Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes Category:Pre-Jury Episodes Category:Post-Merge Episodes Category:Episodes Where a Hidden Immunity Idol is Played